The present invention relates to a method for the removal, addition, or exchange of marbling fat within meat pieces, an apparatus for practicing the method, and the meat product produced by practicing the method using the apparatus. The present invention can remove fat from meat, add fat to meat, or exchange marbling fat for another type of fat, or another material entirely.